Fashion Witchcraft Pretty Cure!
Fashion Witchcraft Pretty Cure! 'is a pre-cure like fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is fashion and magic. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots 'Miriya/Cure Dazzle A super rich debutant who is anything but spoiled who want nothing more than her parents to come home after they went missing two weeks before her birthday. At first she wasn't to good at magic until she found her stride in making magical clothes, jewelry and food. In civilain form, she has long light pink hair and violet eyes. As Cure Dazzle, her hair turns super pale pink almost white with a headband with a dark pink headband with a jeweled flower on the side and her eyes turn Lilac. Leon/Cure Cool A cool and some what stubborn warlok who seems to have a crush on Miriya not that he would ever say that out loud though Blackey has diffinatley guessed more than once he hides his crush behind rivalry with her. He is a bit of a flirt as seen in the first episode when first meeting Miriya. He is a bit of a show off with his magic being leagues better than Miriya but is jealous of her magic for fashion himself trying to but failing at many turns. In civiian form, he has spiked thick blonde hair and green eyes. As Cure Cool, TBA Marie She is Miriya's mascot. Blackey He is Leon's Mascot. Villains Dark Witchcraft They are the villains of the series who want to steal away the magic of all the witches and Warloks to go forward in time to take over the world after a slip of the tongue from Miriya that there isn't cures in the future to stop them. Items Cure Broach and Ring It's Miriya and Leon's henshin items. Locations Paris, France: Where the story takes place. Episodes # Today I start as both Witch Apprentice and Cure? Cure Dazzle is Born!-Miriya was expecting a lonely birthday with out her parents until a gift arrives in the form of a talking cat and sends her from 2018 Japan to 1910 France under her parents order to teach her magic. #Mr. Flirt is my partner! Cure Cool is Born!-Miriya is surprised when she and Leon are put together on a fashion project only using original ideas through their magic but when ??? attacks the show Leon is chosen to be a cure. #So yeah it's my fault so please be my partner! #I wonder where my parents are? Miriya's worry!-When Marie's mother comes for a visit she finds herself wondering where her parents are and why did they disappear. #A yummy visit! To help at a sweet shop!-When Miriya and Leon over eat at the sweet shop, Miriya decides to help by baking Japanese sweets but when the shop is attacked by ??? to take away the main bakers power the two have to fight. #To the beach to help a whale!-When Miriya and Leon take a break at the beach when a witch of sea asks for their help in saving a pregnant whale that is under the control of ???. Gallery